Sleepover
by Dutchwriter
Summary: Snow, Emma, Regina, Belle, Tink, Red and Ella have a girls night out and decide to have a sleepover next. Rated T for caution.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm starting story while I am still busy writing my other one called Little Emma. I won't abandon it. This is just a fanfic I wrote because of a RP with my friends. We thought it was a fun idea to write the girls drunk. So here it it. Hope you like it! **

* * *

Emma sat around a round table. She looked around. Currently Snow was sitting on her left, Red besides her, beside Red was Ella, besides Ella, was Regina. Poor Ella was scared.

Besides Regina sat Tink, who wasn't used to this worlds alcohol and was just about drunk after her first glass.

Besides Tink was Belle, and Belle was on Emma's right.

"I would love to had known you when we were teenager. We could've had sleepovers." Red said.

Emma snorted. "Sleep overs?"

"What? What is wrong with that?" Red asked.

"Yeah? That could be fun." Snow countered.

"Fun? You guys never had sleepovers. Do you?"

She looked around. Everybody shook no.

Emma groaned. She now had to explain things.

"So. Sleep over." Emma said. She had everybody attention.

"There are sleepovers when you are 9. You giggle a lot. Get the parents mad who's house your staying because they can't sleep of your laughter. So you go to sleep because you are scared the shit of them because they aren't your parents."

She looked around. Every body seemed to really listen.

"Then there are sleep overs when you are 12. Pretty much the same, but you start giggling over boys. And whisper about sex and what you know about it. Pretty much you talk about boys and kissing. Because you don't know what sex is. And then sleep because you can't help but fall asleep as hard you try to stay awake. You can't."

Even Regina was listening, she actually wanted to know?

"Then there are 14 years olds sleepover. Some may have a boyfriend. You talk about that. Then braid hair. Paint your nails, but immediately get it off because it failed, you get the giggles so bad you ruin them. - That's actually fun. - Then for the first time you actually stay awake the whole night. You may feel like you have a hangover the next morning. And fall asleep around 10am in the morning. At 5 am in the morning you call your friends awake to annoy them."

Ella laughed at that. "Oh, I don't know why but I have a memory of that."

"You do?" Belle asked sipping her long island. Playing with the little umbrella in her drink.

"Yes, cursed memory of my friends from high school. But we were drunk. I mean, fake drunk. It never happened. Tho, it did?" Yeah, she may had had a drink or five by now.

"Continue." Red waved her hand at Emma.

"Then you have 15. First time boys involved." Snow sat up. "You did this. 15? With boys?"

Emma laughed. "At 15 I was in a group home with boys down the hall. We had a room with 6 girls of 15 years old, and that was a room of boys of 15. It just matched."

Snow got a sour look.

"Don't worry. All you do is play spin the bottle, truth or dare. And tried beer pong with Red Bull once. Which I don't recommend. One time and never again. I don't think i've seen so many people trow up in one night." ... "Wait, I think I might do..."

"Do I want to know." Snow asked.

Emma shrugged. "All I say is. 15 beers where just the first hour of the night."

Red laughed and hold her hand up to Emma, who gave a high five.

"I know what you mean."

"Don't tell me it was when you where in that group home?" Regina asked. All shocked she cared.

"What? I don't want my sons birth mom to be alcoholic."

Emma shot daggers.

Regina laughed. "And I don't want her to die of liver problems on her 30th."

Everyone giggled. Robin had changed her. For the good.

"No, I was 22 I think. I worked at a bar and it was a bachelor night. Those guys were fun. The boss let me drink that night."

"You worked at a bar?" Red asked.

Emma nodded. "I've worked at so many places, bar, supermarket, clothing store. I was gone after 2 days of working. Uh, well bailbondsperson. Ice cream store, believe it or not at a mc Donald's. That was gross. Not long after jail I started working there, someone arranged it for me."

"A mc Donalds?" Tink asked.

"You know, fast food?"

Tink eyes widened. "I looove fast food! Regina showed it to me, best thing ever."

"So... But I worked at the bar the longest, I was 21 when I started, 24 when I stopped and rolled into bailbonds person."

"Back to the sleepover thing." Red says. She really wanted this sleepover thing didn't she?

"Yeah, then there are 16 and older, first you go to a party, then go home with some friends. Alcohol is involved. Go to bed past lets say 6 am, and fall asleep immediately. Next morning most have a hangover and stink like you took a alcohol shower the night before."

"You did al of this?" Ella asked.

"14 years and up, before not, group homes and foster parents wouldn't let me. After 14 I just went, and at 17 I ran from the foster system so.. Yeah."

It was quiet for a moment.

"So, lets do this? This sleepover thing." Red says.

"And we could all stay with me." Regina says. "I have enough room, and Henry is with David. And Robin took Roland out camping with his marry man."

Emma groaned. Snow and Ella squealed. Belle giggled and Tink was asleep.

"She had way to much." Belle said.

"She only had a wine and those shots." Red said.

"She is new to alcohol." Regina said.

"Obviously." Red and Emma said at the same time.

Emma stood up. "Well have much fun, this is just lame, couple of 30 year olds doing sleepovers." then looked at Regina. "You're even older."

"And a thank you."

Emma shrugged.

"Don't be such a game breaker Emma." Snow scolded.

Emma raised a brow. "Seriously, you're gonna scold me now?"

"Yes." Snow grinned. "And now be a good girl, or you are grounded."

Emma snorted. "Good luck keeping me locked up."

"Wanna try me?" Snow said seriously.

"Don't. Emma don't." Red said.

"You are gonna loose." Ella added.

Emma grinned. "Sure I would."

Everybody looked at her.

"But who said I could't try."

"It's so on."

Emma laughed. "You are so drunk right now. I'm not really worried."

"You should." Red said.

"Did she ever drink much back then?"

Ella and Red started laughing. "Yes okay, she got drunk really fast."

"Hey!" Snow spat. "I AM not drunk!" She stood up and almost fell down.

"Nope. You are not drunk at all."

"Okay, just a little bit. But let's fight."

Emma grinned. And pushed against Snow's shoulder.

"Thats all you got?" Snow said and tried to hook her leg on Emma's.

Emma did a step back, grabbed her mothers leg and let her fall back.

Everybody laughed.

"Arg." Snow got up. "Okay, so, I'm not a state to fight. But I want a rematch tomorrow."

"Fine." Emma said and walked to the bar to get more drinks.

"You didn't even try did you?" Red asked.

"Sure, let's go with that." Snow waved her hand.

"You actually tried?" Regina asked and started laughing.

Snow let her head fall on the table. "I feel so slow."

"That's what alcohol does Honey." Red patted her head.

"Guys!" Emma walked back. "Guess what?"

"What?" Belle asked.

"They've got fluggel!" She hold up a board with Pink bottled liquor.

"No way!" Ella said.

"What that?" Regina asked.

"It a super sweet drink, you got to shot it back in one time and place the cap on your nose." Red said.

Snow looked up. "That sounds disgusting."

"Now, you haven't even tried it!" Red said taking a bottle. Emma placed the board of bottles on the table. And grabbed one. Ella did the same. The others just waited for them to take the first round.

They got the cab of. Placed them on there nose and shot back the bottle. Red closed her eyes. Ella cleaned her mouth with her sleeve and Emma hummed. "So good, I haven't had one since I was 22 or something."

Tink made a agreeing noise in her sleep. Everybody laughed at that. Regina poked her shoulder. "She is out like a light."

Emma grabbed a bottle and gave it to her mother. "Try."

Snow shook no.

"Try it! God, I feel like I'm your mom trying to get you to eat new stuff."

Snow laughed. "Okay, I'll try! But only one."

Emma laughed. "One? Ones you have one, you want more." She grinned.

Snow shrugged and took the bottle. She took the cab of and placed it on her nose, only to have it fall of.

Snow grumbled and placed it on her nose again. Again. It fell of.

"Let me.." Emma began.

"No! I've got this!" Snow exclaimed.

But it fell of again.

Emma grabbed the cab from her mother. "Head further back." Snow did as she was told. "Keep still." She nodded. "Still. No nodding." Snow giggled at that.

Emma placed the cab on Snow's nose. "There.." She sat back on her chair.

"Now the flugel."

Snow set the little bottle against her lips and let it poor down.

She set the bottle back and the cab stayed on now.

"Seriously?" She laughed and took the cab of. A little red line on her nose from the cab.

In the mean time Regina and Belle had done it and laughed at Snow. "That wasn't hard at all!"

Snow threw the cab at Regina who had it land in her cleavage. She blushed and everybody laughed. Regina tried to grab the cab. "I don't feel it!" Her whole hand was in her cleavage now. "Where is that fucking thing?!"

Everybody had tears laughing at her.

"Stop laughing! Did it really land there?"

"No doubt. You'll find it later, or Robin would." Belle laughed.

Everybody laughed again. There was still a bit of Lacey in her.

"I have wine and beer in house, so want to go to my home?" Regina asked a bit embarrassed. She saw two man at the bar smiling at her. She stood up. "And I found my key to the liquor closet, so I have Bacardi, Scotch, whiskey, martini, what ever you want. Lets go."

She shook Tink awake. "We are going to my home." Tink nodded.

"Get up." Tink nodded again.

"Now!" She shot up. Feeling less drunk after sleeping. Everyone got up and followed Regina out. They walked to her house. Waiting outside for five minutes before Regina found her keys and got inside.

* * *

**TBC. Let me know what you think of it, and if you have some idea's for me. They're always welcome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update, I kinda have a writers blocks. Or however they call it. But hope you like what I made of this chapter. **

* * *

"Dips on the toilet." Snow calls.

"I knew she was weak." Emma says,

"I'm not gonna puke honey. Gotta piss!" Yep, slightly drunk.

"Now, where's the booze?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna shows you that, I'm not that drunk." Regina says.

"Couch?" Tink asks.

"Left room." Regina points.

It takes a whole two seconds for her to lay down and fall asleep.

"Who was weak again?" Snow asks coming back. Pointing at Tink.

Ella giggles. "So Emma, what do we do now for the sleepover?"

"Get me so drunk so I won't remember this mistake tomorrow."

Belle pats her shoulder. "Hang on buddy. Tomorrow we'll see our man again. Think of that to look forward too."

Emma closes her eyes. "Hooks chest muscles." She murmurs.

"Eww!" Followed by "shut it!"

"Emma! Stop imagining your boyfriend naked and tell us what we are going to do." Snow scolds her daughter.

"So sad.." She whispers. "My view eyes closed was better."

"Emma!" Ruby calls. "Focus!"

"Why are ya'll so fucking stoked for a sleepover, bunch of teenagers." Emma sighs.

"Okay. So here's is what we can do, strip poker, but that's no fun with out man."

Ruby laughs, Belle looks like she agrees, Ella looks in thought, Regina looks bored and Snow snorts.

"Why can't it be fun with just us."

"Now I do think strip poker speaks for itself but I'll explain it for you mommy dear." Emma begins. "Strips stands for clothes removing, like in the end you'll be naked, and I don't want to see your boobs."

"Emma!" Snow blushes.

"What? Theirs neither for that matter," she winks at Regina. "Yours though.."

"Emma!" They all yell.

Emma laughs. "Kidding."

"So what could we do then?" Ella asks.

"Let's start with truth or dare that'll get us drunk enough, by then everything seems fun."

"So strip poker is still on?" Snow asks.

"What is it with you and strip poker?" Belle asks. Snow shrugs.

Regina grabs plastic cups and grabs her cheapest whiskey and scotch, thinking about it, some vodka too. She places it on the table in the living room, everyone took place. Emma sat down on the floor in front of Snow, Ruby next to her, leaning against the couch. Ruby took it on her to fill the cubs with drinks. "Take what you want." She says when she had poured some cups.

"So how do we do this?" Regina says taking place on a chair herself.

"Well, Emma and I start. And you'll see how it works." Ruby suggest.

Emma nods, "You start or I."

"You, truth or dare."

"Let's start safe, truth."

"Lame!" Ruby chuckled.

"Now what?" Belle asks.

"I ask an question and she has to speak the truth, with a dare I tell her to do something and she has to do it, if you won't tell the truth or do the dare, let's say you have to drink a cup."

"But you can easily lie." Regina says.

"Well.. Then you'll only need to drink with a dare."

"Ask!" Emma shoulder bumps Ruby.

"I don't know to go soft on you or not." She replied.

"She is your goddaughter." Snow says.

Ruby gets a wicked smile. "Oh so I have to test her then, I need to know all about boyfriends and stuff." Emma smile falters.

"First kiss, fess up Pup. Real kiss, not some peck. But real, romantic, kiss."

Snow sat up straight, curious to know. Regina sat up straighter too, what? She wanted to know too?

"Uhm, without making this sad, first kiss, that was romantic for me too?"

"Well yeah?" Ruby says unsure.

"Could've been forced too." Emma says simply. "But I think like real romantic kiss was with Neal, there were some pecks with crushes, but kiss with tongue and stuff, Neal. Night after I stole his car we got drunk and ended up in the back of our stolen car, completely wasted, never made it to even get our shoes of."

Snow played with Emma hair. "How old where you?" The alcohol might have made her feel a little overprotective.

"16." Emma takes a sip of the vodka. "Kind off old I know." She looks around and everyone went red. "No way!" She turns around to look at her mother. She hold her hands up. "Your father was the first, we were like 24 when we met."

"Nooo." Emma eyes got wide. She looked back around.

"20 something, Rumple was my first really romantic kiss.' Belle said.

"19, everyone thought I was way to young." Ella followed.

Tink groaned and rolled over.

"21, Peter." Ruby said, not wanting to talk about it more.

"23, although it was with same guy who at 18 the pecks started." Regina finished.

"You where with Daniel that long?" Snow asked. Regina shrugged.

"Why would 16 be old for a first kiss?" Belle asked Emma.

"In this world 13, if not 12 is the usual."

"What! O my god. No way I'm letting Neal kiss a girl on that age!" Snow said shaking her head. "You kissing at 16 is young enough."

Emma laughed. "You are in for a wild ride then Momma."

Snow made a sour face.

"Emma who's next?"

"Regina, truth or dare?" She smiled evilly.

* * *

**TBC. **

**Before anyone asks, I ship Emma with Hook, but I'm throwing in some SQ just because I can, I don't ship it tho. I want it be a friendship. I friendSHIP SQ. It wasn't a huge chapter. I'll try to make it better. Bye! **


End file.
